Castle's Biggest Fan
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: What happens when a fan of Richard Castle's makes him her prisoner? Based loosely on the Stephen King movie "Misery"
1. Taken

This fic takes place in the near future Castle and Beckett are newlyweds. Esposito and Lanie are engaged, Ryan and Jenny have a 6 month old baby girl, there may be other surprises but that's all you really need to know for now lol

Summery: What happens when a fan of Richard Castle's makes him her prisoner? Based loosely on the Stephen King movie "Misery"

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right I wish! Andrew Marlowe is the lucky bastard who owns Castle. I do own all 5 Seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Castle books and a Castle t-shirt! Yay! Oh and any unfamiliar characters are also mine.

Chapter 1: Taken

Richard Castle sat in his chair beside his wife's desk his nose in his phone trying to beat the next level of Candy Crush Saga waiting for her to return from the bathroom. He was worried about her she hadn't looked well this morning he tried to get her to stay home and spend the day in bed with him taking care of her, but she insisted she was fine and could go to work. Now she was in the bathroom for the third time.

Kate came out of the bathroom a small smile formed on her lips watching her man child playing on his phone "Castle" she tapped him on the arm

"Aww man Kate now I have to complete that level all over again" Castle whined when she made him miss his last move.

"Aww poor baby" she teased smiling as she though of the last word she said. "Can we go to the break room" she asked, she just couldn't wait to tell him.

"Why are you finally going to give in and have sex with me in the there" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Castle!" she hissed hoping the boys hadn't heard him. "No, there's something we need to talk about" she smiled nervously

"Okay" she set his phone down on her desk and followed her to the break room. He walked over to get himself some coffee. "Want some" he asked his wife

"Umm no thanks" she answered

"Kate is everything okay you never turn down coffee" he teased

"I'll be turning it down for awhile" she smiled

"Why" Castle questioned

"Castle I'm" a knock followed by Esposito and Ryan walking in

"Sorry Chica we have a double body drop" Espo told her

The couple followed the boys out, Kate sighed she'd have to tell him he was going to be a daddy again later.

Kate and the boys were busy getting the details on the victims from Lanie when Castle's phone rang. He walked out from behind the yellow tape to answer it "Hey Alexis" he smiled. He was deep in conversation with his pumpkin to notice a plain looking woman watching him. When he turned his back to her she took her chance. She walked up behind the writer stretching her arms up placing a white cloth over his mouth. He struggled slightly his phone falling to the ground. Once he slumped down to the ground the woman grabbed him under his arms dragging him to her nearby car. She drove off with the unconscious writer laying in the back seat.

"You're mine now Richard Castle" she grinned looking at the man laying out cold in her back seat in the rear view mirror.

Chapter 2: Where's Castle… Kate and the team discover Castle is missing… Coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! Here is a new story idea I got when watching Misery for Halloween! I thought it would work Paul Sheldon is a famous novelist so is Richard Castle but it won't be just like the movie my crazed fan will be a little different than Annie Wilkes also in the movie she rescues Paul from a wrecked car in my story the crazed fan kidnaps him. Future chapters will be longer. I hope you will all enjoy this fic! Please no flaming or negative reviews but constructive criticism is welcome. So please red, review and have fun! Castle hugs for all!


	2. Where's Castle

This fic takes place in the near future Castle and Beckett are newlyweds. Esposito and Lanie are engaged, Ryan and Jenny have a 6 month old baby girl, there may be other surprises but that's all you really need to know for now lol

Summery: What happens when a fan of Richard Castle's makes him her prisoner? Based loosely on the Stephen King movie "Misery"

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right I wish! Andrew Marlowe is the lucky bastard who owns Castle. I do own all 5 Seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Castle books and a Castle t-shirt! Yay! Oh and any unfamiliar characters are also mine.

Chapter 2: Where's Castle

Lanie finished filling in the team on the victims and told them she'd know more once she got them back to the lab. Esposito snaked his arm around her giving his fiancée a quick kiss before she went over to the ME van to supervise the loading of the bodies.

"Okay Castle we're going back to the p_recinct now"_ Kate called out receiving no response. "Castle" she called out again looking around to see if she saw her husband anywhere. "Castle!" she screamed louder panic washing over her.

"Hey Beckett you okay" Ryan asked concerned

"Castle, he...he's gone" she swallowed hard fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey I'm sure he's fine" Ryan placed his hand gently on her shoulder "Did you try calling his phone" he asked

"No" she shock her head. She pulled out her phone dialing Castle's number. The familiar sound of his ring tone could be heard somewhere near by.

"Castle!" she screamed again looking for where the sound was coming from. She walked away from the crime scene moving under the yellow tape that's when she sees it Castle's iphone lying on the ground its screen cracked. Her cop's mind starts to fear the worst. She can't hold back the tears anymore she starts to crumble to the ground but strong arms catch her "Castle? "She asks.

"No its Esposito" the Latin detective answers

"He's gone Javi" she cried "Castle's gone"

Esposito pulled her into his arms she buried her face in his chest crying. "We'll find him Beckett" he promised. He glanced at Ryan bagging Castle's abandoned cell phone. They looked at each other hoping it was a promise they could keep.

After a sweep of the area for evidence the boys took Kate back to the precinct she sat at her desk staring at Castle's empty chair. Esposito had Lanie run Castle's phone for prints but it was a dead end his were the only ones found. Kate looked up when she felt someone looking at her "Did Lanie find anything" she asked hopeful

"No just his prints" Ryan answered. He felt for her if it had been Jenny missing he'd do anything to find her hell he'd do anything to find Castle, to find his brother. "Hey it's okay, we'll find him Kate" he tried to comfort her when fresh tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I can't sit here I…I have to go out and look for him" she stood up strapping on her gun and badge. She started toward the elevator when she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Mom! Are you okay" a voice asked in a panic

Kate steadied herself and saw Alexis standing there Pi holding her hand firmly in his. "Yeah I...I'm fine" she lied "What are you doing here" she asked her daughter

"She's worried about Mr. C" Pi answered

"We were on the phone I heard noise like a struggle and then a crash before the phone went dead" Alexis told her tears fling her blue eyes. "what happened to him mom? Is he ...did he?"

Kate watched her daughter's boyfriend pulled her into his arms letting her cry into his chest. She motioned for Pi to follow her. She led them to the break room.

Pi sat on the couch with Alexis. Kate knelt down in front of the couple "Alexis I'll be honest I don't know if your father is okay or even alive" she tried to push her feelings aside "but I promise you I will do everything in my power to bring him home to us" she couldn't deny her feelings anymore tears rolled down her cheeks. Alexis pulled away from Pi and hugged her mother tight both of them crying for the same thing, for a man who made the world a better place for them by just being in it.

Esposito and Ryan watched the two women holding each other crying together while Pi sat there wanting to do something to help but he didn't know what he could do that would make it any better. "We have to find him bro" Esposito spoke to his partner, his brother.

"Yeah they need him" nodded toward the two women in the break room. Esposito nodded in agreement while thinking the women weren't the only ones who needed Castle they needed him too he even betted Gates needed him even though she'd never admit it, he'd become and important part of their team, of their family. Esposito did something he didn't do too often, he did it when Beckett was shot and when Alexis was missing he prayed for his friend, his brother, He prayed they'd find him in time.

Chapter 3: Where Am I…Castle wakes up wondering where he is…Coming soon

Author's Note : A Second chapter in a matter of hours! In the next one We find out where Castle is and more about who she is! I hope everyone will enjoy this! Positive reviews and constructive criticism welcome please no flames. Caskett hugs for everyone!


	3. Where Am I

This fic takes place in the near future Castle and Beckett are newlyweds. Esposito and Lanie are engaged, Ryan and Jenny have a 6 month old baby girl, there may be other surprises but that's all you really need to know for now lol

Summery: What happens when a fan of Richard Castle's makes him her prisoner? Based loosely on the Stephen King movie "Misery"

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right I wish! Andrew Marlowe is the lucky bastard who owns Castle. I do own all 5 Seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Castle books and a Castle t-shirt! Yay! Oh and any unfamiliar characters are also mine.

Chapter 3: Where Am I

Castle groaned as he started to come to. His head was pounding and he had a funny taste in his mouth. He tried to move only to discover he was hand cuffed to a bed. "Okay Kate" he called out "My safe word is apples" he added lying in the darkened room.

"Kate's not here" an unfamiliar female voice replied

"Who's there" Castle asked "Where am I" he added

He saw a shadow of a figure as it crossed the dark room "I'm your biggest fan Richard" the voice purred as a light came on.

Castle squinted adjusting his eyes to the light. He took in the room around him. In one corner a book self stood filled with copies of all his books. Pictures of him covered the walls some with hearts around his face. His eyes fell upon one photo in particular it was the photo of him and Kate that appeared in the paper with their engagement announcement. Kate's face had a big red X through it. "Where am I" he asked again "Wh…What have you done to Kate" his voice cracking slightly with worry for his wife.

"Nothing" the voice answered "Yet" she added under her breath

Castle finally got a look at his capture, the woman behind the voice She was plain looking with dark curls piled on top of her head and her dark eyes stared right at him causing him to shiver.

"Are you cold Richard?" she asked slithering over to the foot of the bed grabbing the blanket pulling it slowly over him her fingers grazing his thigh. "Is that better" she smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Who are you, what do you want" Castle yanked at his cuffed hands causing the cuffs to dig into his wrists he winced slightly from the pain.

The woman leaned in her mouth right by his ear "You Richard, I want you" she whispered running her finger down his cheek.

Castle didn't want to be touched unless it was the soft warm touch of his wife so he pulled his head away "You can't have me I'm married I have a wife she's a detective" Castle spoke of Kate hoping maybe the detective part would scare this woman into letting him go.

"Oh I know all about Kate Beckett she inspired Nikki Heat" the woman grinned "and I will have you Richard, I always get what I want" she purred her lips inches from his.

He cringed hoping she wasn't going to kiss him but that's exactly what she did her lips touched his he tried to fight it but he grabbed a hold of his chin holding his face to hers as she kissed him. Her lips were chapped and rough nothing like the soft, silky lips his wife has.

The woman ended the kiss pulling back to look at him "I'll be back Richard I have to go get your dinner you need your strength for the fun I have planned for later" she winked her hand traveling south to play with the button of his jeans before she stood up and left the room.

Once Castle was alone he looked around again trying to figure a way out of there. He knew he didn't have his cell phone he was on it talking to his daughter when this lunatic grabbed him. "Alexis" he though. He hoped if he didn't make it out of this that Kate would take care of his daughter and mother. He shook his head "No Castle you're getting out of this" he said to himself. He yanked at his arms again even though it caused more pain to his wrists and that's when he noticed it, his gold wedding band was missing from his finger, the one thing that tied him to Kate, her cymbal of love for him was missing. He looked up when the door opened.

"I hope you're hungry Richard" the woman walking over to the bed with a tray of food.

"Where is it" he demanded

"Where's what my love" she cooed

"My wedding ring!" he yelled

"Oh that its in a safe place" she grinned "Now its time to eat" she sat the tray on the nightstand

"How am I supposed to eat" he held up his cuffed hands hoping she'd uncuff him and he could take his chance at escaping.

"Don't worry I'll feed you" she smiled putting a bite of food on the fork moving it to his mouth.

Castle wouldn't eat it which angered her "I slave over a hot stove to prepare this nice meal for you and you won't even eat it!" she raised her voice "Fine but when I get back you will have to be punished" she glared at him as she took the tray and left again.

Castle yanked at his hands again in frustration he wanted his ring back, he wanted to get out of here, and he wanted to be in his own bed holding his wife in his arms. He couldn't give up he had to believe Kate and the boys would get to him on time before this woman completely lost it, before he had no life to live.

Chapter 4: Clues, Evidence, and Secrets Revealed…Coming Soon

Author's Note: Hey fellow Caskett lovers! Here is Chapter 3 I know its all Castle but don't worry more characters will be in chapter 4. Please read review and be kind. Caskett hugs for all!


End file.
